Metlar
Metlar is a villain from the cartoon series Inhumanoids. Biography Metlar with a fireball. In the distant past, Metlar served as a minion to the Inhumanoid leader Slither and was tasked with creating monuments for his master. These would be known as the pyramids and various temples scattered around the world all of which were dedicated to his master. However, after completing a temple in Asia, Metlar decided to rebel and encased Slither in an unbreakable block of molten lava. Trapped, Slither would be placed in his last temple to serve as his prison for all of time. Metlar would then lead the Inhumanoids into a terrifying war against the Mutores with the intent of ruling the world. Despite inflicting heavy losses on his enemies, Metlar and his warriors would be defeated. Metlar himself would be trapped in Magnacore's magnetic field in a Granite city for hundreds of years. He would be released by his followersD'Compose and Tendril where once again he attempted to dominate the surface world. It was only through the efforts of Earth Corps who managed to form an alliance with the Mutores who worked together in stopping Metlar's plans in devastating the surface world by detonating nuclear warheads which would cause the Earth's core to explode and unleash its fiery mass onto the surface. After D'Compose and Tendril were defeated and recaptured, Metlar himself was trapped by Magnacore's magnetic field thus imprisoning the fiery giant once more. Overview Personality and attributes Master of the Inhumanoids. Metlar provoked a great sense of fear amongst his minions who he saw mostly as being expendable. Their deaths were of little consequence so long as they achieved his goals. Thus, he showed great anger when D'Compose and Tendril allowed Earth Corp to enter Infernac on the account that they sought to save their own lives. An angry Metlar strangled the two Inhumanoids demanding if they feared death more then they feared him. The leader of the Inhumanoids was noted as being the Tyrant of the Core and did not entertain any that challenged his power. Against serious threats, he often made a concerted effort to remove them. This was evident when he attempted to destroy the Gagoyle as it was too dangerous. Furthermore, he moved actively to defeat his former master Slither in order to prevent him from becoming powerful once again. When the Galvacite temporarily reversed the planetary magnetic field, Metlar was one of those directly effected by the action. His personality was greatly altered turning him from an evil vicious tyrant into a peaceful calmer being who was a force for good. His home was located deep beneath the Earth near the volcanic core of the planet. In this fiery desolate location was his kingdom of Infernac. Powers and abilities The giant Inhumanoid regularly bathed in lava which did not harm his body. It had great rejuvenating effects on his body and through the Earth's core he could enter a period of regeneration where he was covered in a stream of fire that descended over his form. Through the lava, he made use of a type of power called Primal Energy which he used to great effects. By taking the flaming liquid in his hands, he was capable of feeding it into the mouth's of statues which empowered them with life thus turning them into his Statue Warriors. However, they required a constant source of this nourishment otherwise they would weaken and could even be further weakened by sapping away this energy through the use of cold based attacks. Another noted ability of Metlar's was his glowing red eyes. Humans gazing at them noted that they had a hypnotic effect on them. Those that looked into them were frozen in place and whilst they were capable of telling their comrades to run, they were simply rooted in place allowing Metlar to capture them. Metlar was noted as being invulnerable in the sense that he could not be destroyed. The only way to defeat him was by neutralizing him by Magnacore's magnetic fields. It appeared that other forms of magnetic fields were also capable of taking control over Metlar as Sandra Shaw's brother made use of a special suit that fired magnetic fields that allowed him to control the giant Inhumanoid. Notes *Metlar served as the primary villain of the Inhumanoids cartoon where he was voiced was done by Ed Gilbert. Appearances *''Inhumanoids'': Category:Inhumanoids monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Pyrotic Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters